Careful What You Wish For OrNot?
by VampyVIII
Summary: Roxas is out clubbing with the gang and thinks that his life is boring. Same old, same old. Well things can change in a matter of seconds. Vampire and other creatures lurk in every corner. Axel/Roxas Leon/Cloud Seifer Zexion/Demyx others along the way.
1. Clubbing

Disclaimer; I do not own kingdom hearts nor any of its characters.

Warning: Yaoi! Boy x Boy If you don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

.:Roxas POV:.

* * *

We entered a small building that had neon covering almost every inch of it, music blasting and bouncing of the walls, multicolor lights that look like lasers, dozens of people dancing, jumping, others lounging by the tables enjoying the band up in stage. The place was ok for a club, heck it was amazing, but I wasn't up for clubbing and I had told Hayner a million times, but apparently it didn't go through that thick skull of his.

"So guys, what d'ya think? Pretty cool, huh?"said Hayner grinning

"Yeah, for a cheap scake. I've been to better" bragged Seifer with a clear smirk. How he enjoyed pissing Hayner off, and the thing is it always works.

"No you haven't, this place is on the top clubs, and hell if you don't like it, then you can just leave." snapped Hayner, typical, he can never control

himself around Seifer and neither can him, but eventually you get use to it, if you didn't then you'd go mad.

"Guys please don't start. We're here to celebrate." pleaded Olette, she's always trying to make things better, I bet that's why Pence drools over her.

"Yeah, school is finally freakin' over! So let's party." said Pence cheerfully always supporting her.

"Yay! School's over" I added [please notice the sarcasm people]waving my hands a little.

"Ah, come on Roxas; cheer up, school's over, no more teachers nagging at us, dumb essays and reports, no homework. You have to be happy about that." Hayner tried winning me over. Fact is, I was happy that is was over, it's just that after classes came the boring summer, which meant beach, mall, hanging out with the guys, etc, etc. Same old, same old. Nothing interesting ever happened, always the same boring things. It was like some sort of routine, which I got bored of.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just sit, ok?" I asked the guys. They all nodded, we made our way through the crowd, and sat in one of the tables near the dance floor.

Seifer sat next to Hayner, making him groan in frustration, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. When are those two finally gonna bite their egos, and accept that their crazy for each other, but no they decide and express their feelings through insults and fights. Though that does keep me entertain so......ok keep it up.

I sat in front of them, beside Pence, who was explaining to Olette about how some computer program was much more sophisticated and modern than another. Poor Pence doesn't seem to understand that she doesn't care about what's "new" just if it works, and does the job right. Poor Olette, who's practically yawning of boredom.

I sighed, and explored the place with my eyes.

Looking from the dance floor, I spotted a table in the back dark corner, away from sight and from much noise, three guys were sitting there, one looked kind of perky looking though very cool dressed in black, heck the three all were dressed in black, the perky blond guy had a strange hair style, something between a mullet and a mohawk. He took two straws and stocked them up his nose. Which totally freaked me out, and brought a picture of someone...Sora? Damn did that guy remind me a whole lot of Sora, but back to where I was.

Next to him, there was one of them, who had 'emo' written all over him , grayish blue hair that covered half of his face; well from what I see from here that is, tight grey shirt, and I'm guessing that, that dark thing on his eyes is eyeliner [it covers most of his eyes]plus that expression of embarrassment, and annoyance he has, yep "emo".

But what I can't see and frustrates me is the guy with red hair that's in front of them. My god such hair, it's like fire, and lava from a volcano so intense, and freaking spiky. It looks like the back of a porcupine, and yet I wanna pass my fingers through it. I wonder what's his eye color. Oh I wish he could look back or something.

And just as that thought flew in my head, the blond one whispered something into his ear, I wondered what it was, but I quickly got the answer when he looked back and saw me staring. My eyes went wide. Shit had they notice me? What am I asking of course they did, dammit. The red head threw me a smirk making me blush like crazy. I quickly looked away hoping he wasn't still staring at me, and Hayner looked at me confused and worried.

"Roxas? You ok man? You look like you saw a ghost, or worse your mom throwing kisses at you in school."

"Yeah Roxas, want something to drink?" added Olette. I nodded fast and scratched my head a little. Seifer got up and walked away from the table, but came back.

"Ummm what do ya' guys want?" he asked a little embarrassed for forgetting to ask.

"A smoothie. Make sure it strawberry and no alcohol!" demanded Olette, last time she had alcohol she made ummm... a little dance show, which none of us will ever forget, specially Pence. I shivered as I remembered.

"I'll have a lemonade and sparked it a little would ya?" said Pence raising his eyebrows.

"Um...Root beer for me." I said while I played with the napkins and coaster. Seifer walked off again stopping when Hayner shouted at him.

"Oi! what about me? I didn't get to say what I wanted, baka!" Hayner cried infuriated, Seifer only smirked and walked back to the table resting his arms.

"A Sprite right? or am I wrong?" Seifer spoke softly with a huge grin, Hayner's eyes almost shot out and in again. This time I couldn't help it and snickered.

"Ha-hai!" he nodded like if he were talking to a teacher. Seifer took off with a smile that covered half of his face, Hayner mumbled something under his breath

that sounded like 'teme'. Yep 'teme' it was as he mumbled it again. I give 'em less than a month, and they'll be sucking on each other's faces.

* * *

.:Axel's POV:.

* * *

I took my drink take a long sip, tasting the boost and its sweet flavor, almost as sweet as...never mind. I turned around again to look at the cute blond who was staring at me before, he looked quiet bored playing with one of the club's coasters, not like before when he had that beautiful flush across his face he looked good enough to eat.

I chuckled in my head. And turned around again facing Demyx and Zexion who were all over each other, which didn't surprise me cause there wasn't a second were they weren't together. I sighed hoping they would notice, and thankfully they did.

"Ughh... sorry Ax, we were doing it again weren't we?" asked Demyx as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yeah, but don't worry I know you two can't live without each other." I replied as I didn't care cause I frankly didn't and took another sip of my drink.

Zexion looked at me and placed one of his hands on Demyx's shoulder. "So what were you doing while we weren't lookin'?"

"Just the cute blond who was checking me out earlier. I already know his name and age. Roxas Hisagi, 16." I grinned at them.

"Axel you know, you can't go with minors, its illegal and against the code. If the council, or your father knew that you're mixing with mortals they'll have your head " Zexion reminded me, always the party killer.

I smirked and laid back on my seat. "Yeah, yeah I know. You don't need to remind me, I knew it's against the code, what you mean is that I'm not supposed to, but you know very well that I so can if I wanted to. But not now, later."

And when I go I'll have a taste of that sweet crimson flush of his.

* * *

.:Roxas POV:.

* * *

Arghhh. I'm so bored and I'm not looking back again so he can catch me again looking …Ok maybe I am. I looked back again expecting the red head to be in his chair, but no it was empty, they only ones in the table were the two guys he came with, who were… WOW! They're like animals all over each other! Look at the emo go, and Sora's copy looks like his really enjoying it.

My eyes left their tables in search for the red head that was nowhere in sight. The only thing I found interesting in this place had disappeared, and that might have been my fault, might as well wait for my drink. Where is Seifer anyway? Oh there he comes.

He walked up to the table and brought our drinks without spilling them which impressed me a little, cause honestly I would have spilled them all, I'm not so coordinated with my hands.

"Ollete's smoothie." He handed her, her drink, and then Pence's, "Roxas and Hayner's" we both nodded in signed of welcome and he took sit next to Hayner.

"This tastes weird. What'd ya do with my drink Seifer? It's poisoned isn't it?" Hayner protested as he swallowed his sprite. Maybe Seifer did put something in it, but I doubt it was poison, an aphrodisiac was more likely.

"Hayner stop being such a drama and drink it already! God, you sound like one of those old ladies complaining about everything." Ollete said clearly frustrated from Hayner bickering all day.

"Yeah chicken wuss, if I wanted to poison you, you'd be dead years ago." Seifer smirked raising his eyebrow. "So shut up, and drink it."

"Like hell I will, you're not the boss of me, 'sides I don't trust you with my drink."

Seifer made a strange face at those words; he looked hurt, but really pissed at the same time.

"Look blondie! I didn't put anything in your freaking drink! So either you start drinking it and stop bitching or I'm gonna stick my shoe up your ass, and it's gonna come out from your mouth got it?!"

Ok, Seifer was more pissed than upset, cause he only barks like that when he's about to kill someone for sure. Hayner gulped a little and drank it quickly [which if you ask me was completely out of character, cause he would have normally yelled a comeback at him, and right now they would be beating the shit out of each other, but for some reason he didn't] he took a fair amount in to his mouth and swallowed it.

"There I drank it, if I get sick or die, it's your fault." Hayner protested, which scared me cause I was expecting another of Seifer's outburst, but luckily he didn't.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Seifer calmly replied this time. Seriously I'm beginning to have doubts about who's more bipolar out of the both of them.

"Yeah, Hayner besides Pence has emergency on speed dial" I said laughing; Pence can be such a momma's boy sometime.

"Hey! That's in case of an emergency." He tried to protect his self, but we didn't pay much attention.

"Aha, sure anyways be right back, gotta go to the bathroom."I said standing up and leaving the table. I crossed the dance floor and the bar heading towards the men's bathroom at the same time two others guys entered it. I didn't pay much attention, cause frankly I was seconds away from exploding.

Ok, call me a drama, ridiculous, idiotic, but I never went in the stalls, so I entered the cubicles. Which are private obviously, I don't like anyone staring at my junk.

I finished and step out to wash my hands when I was gonna dry them I accidently walked in to someone, I looked up and backed away. It was one of the guys that had entered earlier, he had a rough face and shoulder length black hair with blonde lines, pretty tall [well taller than me].

"Excuse me, I can't pass." I said in a low polite voice, not wanting to be rude or anything.

"What's the rush? Gotta girl waiting for you or something?" he said in a cold voice which made me tremble.

"No, but my friends are waiting for me so, excuse me." I said quickly, I did not like where this was going, not like it at all.

"Then why don't you stick around, me and my friend would like that, stay and have some fun." When he said that the other guy appeared behind him smirking, while moving forwards towards me. I began to panic inside shacking and breathing really fast. I can't believe this is happening to me. I've seen this happen in movies, and I've always said 'Yeah?! Try doing that to me you asshole, I'll beat the living crap out of you.' But fuck that, it didn't happen I couldn't even speak, so fucking cliché. Damm I think I'm gonna wet my pants this time for real.

* * *

.:Axel's POV:.

* * *

I left the table for another drink and cause Zexion was getting a little too excited with Demyx and as much as free porn is cool, I wasn't ready to see Demyx be sucked off or anything else from that matter.

I waved at the bar tender and ordered another glass of vodka. I sat down and enjoyed the taste, god nothing better than this, except sex and my favorite meal; warm, luscious and crimson red…

Anyways, getting way out of track here. I was just finishing my drink when I saw Roxas [the cute blond that was staring at me earlier] walk in to the bathroom, but what really caught my eye and made me uneasy was the two other guys that were entering behind him. Their faces, and expressions where none to my liking. I stayed seated, but my eyes never left the bathroom. If he didn't come out in 5 minutes, I'll bust in there and if my thoughts were true, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

_A/N: __Please review if you liked it:D I love reviews and any helpful criticism.  
_

_Akuroku plushies for all who review and free cookies!!! lol_


	2. Strange Meetings and Introductions

Disclaimer; I do not own kingdom hearts nor any of its characters.

Warning: Yaoi! Boy x Boy If you don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

.:Axel's POV:.

* * *

Dammit, I can't wait five minutes; an airplane can crash in five seconds who knows what'll happen in five minutes. I chugged the last of my drink and left the money for the bartender, he nodded at me as I made my way to the restrooms.

Hell it's not like I can get drunk that easily.

I passed throw the crowed of people, trying to reach the restrooms as quickly as possible. Just when I was about to open the door I heard a scream and then a muffled sound. If you weren't close to the door you would have never heard it thanks to the loud music, and constant *boom*. I quickly kicked the door open to find no one in there. I frowned at this cause I sure as hell saw them entering, and I could sense and smell human scent close by.

The cubicles were closed, all of them which made it even weirder. I walked to the first two cubicles and kicked them open, nothing. I moved to the other two cubicles and did the same and as I got closer I heard a small whimper which led me on to where the blonde was.

I headed to the fifth cubicle and found exactly what I was looking for and expected.

One of the guys was holding him still and shutting his mouth while the other undid his pants. I growled making them look up and stop their actions. Roxas was shivering and as pale as paper sheet.

"Well what do I have here? Two disgusting snakes trying to devour the cute little rabbit." I snarled at them. "Hand him over if you value your lives."

The one undoing his pants stood up and faced me.

"And if you value yours you'll get the fuck out of here and forget about all this, understood?"

Roxas looked from me to the guy, his eyes were scared and watery. I won't forgive them for making him like this.

I looked at him and smiled reassuring him that he was gonna be alright, and then I looked up glaring at the disgusting human being with a look of pure loath and hatred.

I quickly grabbed him by the neck and whispered so only he could hear me, while he groaned and squirmed. "If you ever lay another finger on him again, I'll personally bite it off and cut you so many times, you'll die a slow and painful death."

I tossed him with such force that when he hit the wall he fell unconscious.

The other guy threw Roxas to the floor, and ran to the door to escape, I ran after him and grabbed his arms twisting him around, and kicking him in the stomach hard.

I went to Roxas side, and when I took his hand he slapped it away. I sighed and remembered it was normal for him to react like this after what happened.

"Look it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help that's all, got it memorized?"

I smiled at him didn't wanna scare the kid or anything.

He nodded standing up and went to my side just when he was close to me; his eyes started blinking and collapsed in my arms.

"Great just when I wanted to introduce myself as the hot and sexy savior, he faints." I sighed once more. "That just proves how much of a bitch my luck is. Oh well better take him to his friends."

I picked him up under his head and knees [bridal style], and kicked the door open to reveal a fucking zoo. Everybody was screaming, punching, kicking and throwing stuff at each other. See, this is the kind of stuff that can happen in five seconds.

I grabbed a whole of him tighter making sure he wouldn't fall while I passed through the angry crowd, and ran to the kid's table, that was now empty, and the earlier occupants were nowhere to be found. I ran to my table and found that Zexion and Demyx had also disappeared.

Dammit! What the hell am I suppose to do with this kid know? I can't take him to his house, don't have a clue where that is. His friends must've disappeared when the fight started. And Zexion isn't here when he's fucking needed either!

The bouncers ran inside trying to break the fight but it was no good. I mean come on! 20 bouncers vs. 200 hundred insane teens and college students fighting like a pair of rabid dogs for a bone? Yeah, tell me when Demyx stops eating sugar, and maybe I'll believe you.

I made my way to the bar, placed Roxas on a chair quickly and jumped behind the counter grabbing half a bottle of vodka. I took Roxas again in my arms and left the club with more than I expected that night. Alcohol and a super cute blond.

* * *

.:Roxas POV:.

* * *

I woke up with a really good headache, and when I mean really good I actually mean insanely dreadful the kind where you think there's a drill passing through your skull.

I kept my eyes closed and squirmed on the bed, thinking about what had happened in the club, and crushed my eyes even harder.

If it hadn't been for that guy. The redhead that I had been eyeing before I would be so screwed literally and metaphorically. I smiled to myself. I got to see his eyes, and they were red, blood red … weird. Anyways if it wasn't for him who knows where I'd be right now…Wait a sec! WHERE THE HELL AM I ANYWAYS?!!! With that thought I sat on the bed quickly.

"Ah" I groaned clutching my sides, dammit why does my body hurt too? They didn't actually do that much, so why?

"They probably drugged you with you noticing so take it slow, got it memorized?" I heard a voice across the room. What the fuck? Who said that? I didn't even speak! HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING!!!

I heard a low chuckle. And was about to jump of the bed when I was stopped and laid again on the bed once again.

"Take it slow you shouldn't be moving so much remember?" the voice said once again and this time I got to see the face of its owner. It was the red head but there was something different about him. His eyes. They were green now, the most beautiful shade of emerald green I had ever seen. But… weren't they red before? Even more weird.

"Where am I? And more importantly who are you? And how did you know what I was thinking?" I demanded at him.

"Wow wow slow down, one question at a time. Ok first, you're at my loft, second my name's Axel, and third that was just a lucky guess, got it memorized?" he grinned at me, but I still wanted more answers.

"Where are my friends? Why didn't you leave me with them after you saved me."

"Oh? So you do remember me saving you, I thought you had forgotten since I don't hear a "thank you" or a "thanks"." He grinned once again raising his eyebrows.

I blushed for my rudeness for not thanking him for saving me. And looked down to the bed.

"Arigato-gozaimasu" I responded bowing my head.

"Better, now back to your answers. I have absolutely no idea where your friends are or where they had taken off to, so I brought you here. Wasn't gonna leave you there with those fucking pervs." He responded sitting on the side of the bed, which was pretty big so I didn't shift away.

"Oh, um thanks. My names Roxas, by the way."

"Yeah I know" he said lowly.

"Excuse me? What?!" I asked my eyes widen in shock. "Don't tell me you're one of those psycho stalkers who follows their victims everywhere and knows everything about them, rapes them and then kills them!" I yelled moving out of bed really fast.

"Calm down, no I'm not one those. I just checked you wallet for your info, since the only thing that I found was your student ID I couldn't call your parents or your friends. Didn't have a cell phone on you either." Axel told me showing me my ID.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that … well you know." I said blushing for the way I reacted. Honestly I can be such a drama king sometimes. Arghhh.

"Hehehe, no worries and you're not a drama king…Shit." Axel said covering his mouth.

This time I panicked even more and jumped of the bed as fast as I could, standing on the other side of the bed.

"OK! THAT'S IT! There is no freaking way that one was a lucky guess too! How the hell do you know what I'm thinking! Who the hell are you?! And don't you dare say  
"Axel, got it memorized" again cause I swear I'll scream so hard that everyone in the entire fucking neighbor hood's gonna hear me!"

"Ok calm down, yeah it wasn't a lucky guess, but I'm not gonna hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already, trust me." He said waving his hands at me so I could calm down.

"That doesn't calm me down at all! Now you better fucking explain to me why the hell were your eyes were red at the club, and green now. And how the hell do you know what I'm thinking cause even though you saved my life, I won't think twice about beating your ass!"

I yelled at him making my hands in to a fist ready for anything, those guys took me down only cause there were two of them, but this guys so thin he'd look like a tooth pick if it wasn't for his hair, I'll take him down for sure.

"Hey I'm not that thin! And besides you don't have the strength to fight me. Dammit Axel why don't you shut up, and stop saying everything!" Axel responded and then scolded himself for letting me know that he knew what I was thinking once again.

"Aha! See you do know what I'm thinking!" I yelled back at him pointing.

He sighed and sat on the bed, looking up at me.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me, you'd just think I'm drunk or high."

"I don't care, try me." I responded serious.

"I'm a vampire." Axel responded. My eyes open wide like if I has seen a freaking UFO over my head, but this wasn't so far from it. Did he just say vampire? Pale, blood drinker, nightwalkers, coffins and Dracula? No way! Ok maybe he wasn't drunk or high, but he sure as hell was missing some screws.

I started laughing hard so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm a Wizard who studies in Hogwarts. No seriously dude, tell me the truth." I said cleaning the sides of my eyes for tears.

Axel sighed and look at me. "See. Told you, you weren't gonna believe me. But it's the truth."

"Yeah sure and my cousin Sora hates sweets. Please if you don't wanna tell me the truth I'm leaving." I said and walked to the door.

He quickly stopped me and pinned me to the wall. It was all so fast that I didn't even notice him moving from his spot.

"Look kid. If you believe me or not it's your problem, ok? I told you the truth and since you don't believe it, then you won't mine me doing this." He made a snarling sound and arched his back looking at the ceiling and opened his mouth wide showing me his teeth and when I noticed, his fangs were growing longer and sharp.

My eyes almost popped out of my head, and what was happening before me, but then I saw what he was gonna do, he was gonna bite me! He was headed for my neck and I wasn't gonna be able to stop him, he's far too strong for me alone, I guess he was right about his strength.

"OK! I believe you! Please don't bite me! Please!" I yelled begging him to stop.

He let go of me and stepped back smiling. "Wasn't planning on it either, just wanted to show you it was the truth." He passed his hands through his red locks. "Though that neck of yours sure is tempting." He smirked and sniffed once more.

OK, what the hell?! First he wants to bite me, then he says he wasn't gonna bite me and then he hits on me? Ok this guy's one serious freak.

"I'm not a freak, it's just my nature." He replied to my thoughts.

"And will you stop reading my damm thoughts already!" I barked at him furiously.

"Fine." He moved to his bed again and sat. "But I gotta tell you something else. I lied about getting your name from your ID, I knew your name since I spotted you checking me out."

"I knew that you had seen me." I sighed and dropped my head. "And I knew you were lying about the ID too." I walked close to him and sat on the bed too, but far away from him. Thinking about what to say or do next.

"So … you're a vampire" I said looking at him through the tail of my eyes, and swinging my feet on the side of the bed. Yeah that's a fun topic that has already been established.

"Yep, and we'll talk about that later, that is if you want to of course, but first you must be hungry so why don't I go and prepare us something to eat." Axel said standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait … you can eat? I mean normal food?" I asked seriously wandering I thought they just drank blood. "Don't you feed of blood?"

Axel chuckled and look at me. "Of course we can eat, but we survive off blood though. See that's what I meant about talking about that later, I bet you think that If the sun touches me I'll burn or turn into ash, don't cha?"

I smiled and laughed nervously feeling the sweat drop I must have right now on my forehead. I just hope he doesn't know that cause he read my thoughts again, and only cause he imagined it.


	3. The Unknown World

_**Disclaimer; I do not own kingdom hearts nor any of its characters.  
**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Boy x Boy If you don't like it then don't read it.**_

* * *

_**.:Roxas POV:.**_

* * *

He headed out of his room and I followed him to the kitchen. His place was huge and if you ask me, it looked like the guy was loaded. The kitchen itself looked like the ones on TV that belong to chefs, the living room had every technological system known till this day, the furniture looked extremely pricy and the decorations were amazing. It looked 18-19 century mixed with the technology of today.

I went back to his room and it was the same, the bed looked fit for a prince hell a king would be more like it, I can't believe that escaped my sight before, then again who's looking at the scenery when you almost got raped and find out your savior is a vampire.

I left his room once more and went to the kitchen and sat down on the counter table chair.

Axel was currently looking for something in the lower part of the fridge, he pulled out a box of what looked to be pasta and looked for a pot. Filled it with water placed it on the stove.

"So you like pasta?" he asked me and turn around with the box on his hand.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him a bit timidly and returned to observing my surroundings.

When suddenly, I flushed at the realization of something. Axel was gorgeous. Well yeah, I saw that at the club when I was staring at him, but I was so far away I couldn't actually appreciate it and in the restrooms either.

From his eyes to his figure, he was beautiful. His hair was so intriguing and those eyes, dammit those I could get lost in them, and his figure now I could see it even better.

Yes he was thin but at the same time I could see the muscles that covered that lackey figure.

I wonder if that his natural hair color. Nah, there is no way that intense red is real.

"Actually it is real and thank you for all the interesting compliments." He replied turning around again and smirking.

Oh my god!!! He heard every single thing I thought about him. I feel so embarrassed why don't I turn into an ostrich so I can hide my face in the ground.

He chuckled and covered his mouth a bit. I growled internally maybe this will get him to understand. If you read my thoughts once more I will castrate you one way or another.

"Ok fine, I won't do it again, but I couldn't help it you were practically screaming them."

He told me calmly and return to the pasta.

"Um it's ok, sorry It's just that it true you know." I accepted without blushing this time.

"Yeah not to brag, but I get it a lot." He took a sit beside me.

"So, your hair is actually that shade of red naturally?" I still couldn't believe it, it was to red for it to be natural.

"Yep 100% natural, got it from my dad, my older brother has it too." He passed his hand combing his locks.

"Your dad? Brother? Weren't you bitten and transformed into the undead?"

"Actually, no. I was born a vampire so was my brother, my dad, my grandfather and so on." He said and got up to check on the pasta and took a bottle of vodka that was nearby. Pouring some of it in a glass.

"Wait a sec this is too confusing. You can eat normal food, you can walk in day light, you weren't turn into a vampire, but born one instead. Ok, I'm gonna say some words and your gonna tell me the effect cause I'm not getting any of this." I scratched my head and started thinking of some things.

"Crosses?" I asked him expecting a snarl and receiving a snicker.

He unbotten his shirt a bit, reveling a chain with a cross on it, it was white gold.

"Wear it every day, and I'm still here aren't I?"

"Umm garlic?" That had to be true, right?

He walked to his fridge again and took a vase with powdered garlic in it, poured some on his hand and licked it. He moaned at the taste and looked up at me.

"That should be good with some toasted bread right?" he smiled like a cat, and sat down again.

"Coffins?" I asked unsure of what to expect next.

"Roxas do you see a coffin anywhere? And you slept on my bed so I think that answers that." he raised his eyebrow smirking.

"Then everything I know about vampires is a freaking lie?" This has got to be a joke. Nothing's true?

"Yep pretty much, except the light thing. We don't burn or die, but we do hate it that's why my house is so dark." He motioned to his house to the living room, to the his room the only thing that had a bit more light then the rest was the kitchen and for what it was only.

"But I … wait a sec. What do you do for …blood?" I asked nervous this time, cause I do remember him saying that he does feed of it.

"Jajaja, we have blood banks for that, even though not all vampires decide to feed of those." He replied calmly and smiled.

"You're meaning to tell me that you lie and deceive people telling them that the blood you recollect is for saving lives, when you actually feed on it?!" I asked outraged. How can they lie to us like that, people donate their blood to save lives not to feed the nightwalkers!

"Well if you call feeding of the banks, not attacking humans and have feast of them, not saving lives then I don't know what is." He glared a bit mad that I had called him a liar. I was embarrassed for not realizing this earlier.

"Umm gomen. I guess you're right. You're not lying about saving lives." I lowered my head, but the snapped quickly.

"What do you mean not all feed that way?" They actually attack people? But I've never heard anything on the news about mysterious attacks or wild animals on the loose.

"Well yeah, see my father is the leader of the vampire clan and has forced a law stating that we should only feed off blood banks, and if you desire animals, but not of the domestic kind. Some vampires didn't actually liked the idea of feeding off banks or animals, they call it unmoral to feed off "mongrels" cause they enjoy the taste of human blood better, and even though there are banks, they prefer the fresh taste of it. I won't lie to you the taste is very different. Fresh human blood can be so addictive and very dangerous, if we start attacking humans, we could risk exposing us and the clan. So that's why my father decided about the blood banks."

He sighed when he finished explaining.

"Have you ever attacked a human before?" I really wanted to know, this to see if I was any danger of being attacked. I closed my eyes a bit hopping to hear a "no".

"Yes, more than one, when I was your age, but not anymore. Now I use the banks." I opened my eyes a bit relieved, but still upset. Well it as better than saying "Yeah and I still do" that would have really scared the hell out of me.

"Do you need to feed every day? Like us, you know 3 times a day?"

"Nope, just three times a week and only once. Too much of it can be addictive like I told you before, doesn't matter if it's fresh or not, too much is dangerous, specially human kind."

"Oh, wait my age? How old are you anyway? You look a bit older than 20, but less than 30. Do you age? What's your human age and vampire age? Will you get wrinkles?"

He chuckled again and ruffled my hair, which annoyed me somewhat. I'm not a kid for him to be doing that. Yeah I was a little curios well ok a lot curious, but I'm not a kid!

"We stop ageing once we hit 29, which is awesome cause I'll never hit 30 unlike the werewolves who stop ageing once there 32." He said smirking and then covered his mouth quickly be realizing his mistake.

"Fuck you shouldn't have heard that either." He slumped his head and hit it against the counter really hard.

"WEREWOLVES!!! WHAT THE FUCK?! THE'RE WEREWOLVES TOO?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" this was getting freakier and freakier by the minute. Werewolves! There are werewolves too! I feel like I'm in a fucking nightmare/dream!

"Yeah and I shouldn't have told you. It's one thing telling you about my clan, and it's another telling you about there's. If my dad finds out I'm dead, you're dead, we're both dead." He sighed and I could see why, they'll behead him if anyone finds out that he told me this.

"You know what I don't get. Why are you telling me this? You said it yourself you can get in trouble. Why did you tell me in the first place that you're a vampire. You could have lied to me, but you didn't." I was so confused, why would he tell me this if he can get in trouble?

"You know, I don't know myself. I just trust in you, you give me that aura that I can trust in you, but I shouldn't have told you about the werewolves." Axel told me smiling and got up to attend the pasta.

Wait did he just say that he trust in me? We don't even know each other that long, and he's telling me so much stuff.

"Pasta's ready!" Axel said cheerfully and placed two plates on the table. "Tell me if it's any good. I haven't cooked in a while."

I looked at the pasta and it looked so good and my stomach thought it was angel food, I hadn't eaten since 6 pm. I took a big mouthful, and to my surprise it was insanely delicious.

The guy's a vampire, hot, and he knows how to cook! Awesome! I frowned, maybe I thought that too loud.

"Yes you did." He responded laughing. "And you're pretty hot yourself, well more cute but you get what I mean. "

"Do you always throw passes to people that you save?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. You're an exception cause you're cute." He winked at me and took a bite of the pasta.

I blushed at the compliment, and took another bite of the food.

"Anything else you want to know? You already know about the werewolves so I won't hurt me more telling you about them." He lifted his shoulders and grinned at me.

"I don't really know what to ask, but let me guess the myths about them aren't real either." Lately everything is backwards so it wouldn't surprise me.

He laughed and took a sip of his vodka standing up and laid back on the counter.

"Well yeah, but if they do bite you you'll eventually turn into one too, like with vampire, though you'll need to drink of my blood to be turn into a vampire."

"OH." I stood up and walked over to him.

"Wait, you live alone, right? Why don't you live with the clan? And your family? And hey you haven't told me your age yet?" Ok, maybe I was being rude and pushy for asking too much but you can't blame me, I wanna know about him… No I mean I wanna know about them, yeah the vampires not him alone, all of them. OK and him too.

"Yeah I live alone, I'm 23, I visit my dad and Reno; he's my brother, every week. And I don't live in the clan cause I … let's just say I don't really like the way the handle things and there laws. Specially about mortals."

"What do you mean about mortals? I thought you said that they don't hurt a human, that's why you have the blood banks." I frowned concerned, I thought that they didn't hurt us.

He sighed and looked into my eyes with guilt, which made me worried.

"Oh, no, they don't hurt human none of the races do. It's just that …it's complicated. All the laws I mean, we aren't suppose to umm mix with humans, in any way. Only acquaintances not friendship, not family not love." the last three he said with a low voice filled with sadness and a bit of hurt.

Not friendship? Family? Love? It all sounds so… lonely. Even if he did have family, not being able to have friends, well human friends, or love?

"I don't understand, why can't you mix with humans? I mean aren't you talking with me, didn't you save me and bring me here?!" ok I was mad no furious. Who do they think they are!? They can't deny him friendship or love!

"Roxas if you don't want me to read or hear your thoughts at least keep 'em down. And yes they can. It the law and I can't break them." He placed his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down, but It was useless. I was still mad.

"But isn't your dad the leader? He can do something about it. It's not fair."

"Yeah he is, and he's tried before, but the council doesn't permit it. Even my dad has to live by the rules or else the council will take command completely." Axel took the plates and placed in the dishwashers. And headed to the living room, which I followed quickly.

"And what about the werewolves I bet they don't have those silly rules!" I pouted protesting which was really weird but I was mad so that might explain it.

Axel laughed and fell back on the sofa. "Actually they have the same rules. The council's made of the three clans. Same rules for everyone, even though their leader has the same ideals as my dad, but a little more… what you call bad tempered. He hates the council and always confronts them. He and my dad are best friends since childhood which is weird cause the clans don't get along between them. My dad always taught me and Reno that it doesn't matter clan, or race. That's why I get along with almost everyone of them, except the kylans those are some sick sons of bitches."

I laughed at his remark, looks like he was right about saying he get along with almost everyone of them. Wait kylans?

"What are kylans?" confused? Yes I was and a lot. Every times he opens his mouth I'm left like a red cross person visiting Africa and left there with lots of villagers talking their native language. Yes, the what the fuck face is on display people and guess who's sporting it. Me.

"I don't like them that much like you can see, so basically there cat like, it's like a werewolf but a werepanther." He explained to me.

I shook my head at all the information I just received. Never again I am I gonna say that my life is boring or that I want something interesting to happen.

"Ok, wait. Are those guys who you were with on the club vampires too?"

"You mean Demyx and Zexion? Yeah they are, that's why Demyx got to hear what you were saying when you were staring at me." He smirked and I blushed. Damm all of you, and your nosiness. "Well Zexion isn't only a vampire, he's half werewolf too.

"Didn't you say there couldn't be mixing between races? How come he's half both?"

Axel's face turn from a smirk to a rather sad, and serious one.

"Zexion is one out of many special cases that really makes me hate the council even more.

See, his father was a vampire and his mother was a werewolf, they fell in love and eloped. The council found out and…" he pause sighing. "They were both gonna be executed, they were gonna execute Zexion too, but my father didn't permit it, he tried to save his parents too, but the council told him to choose. He didn't know who to pick so he asked them what did they want. They like any other good parent choose the life of their newborn that hadn't enjoyed life or lived it, over theirs. So my father and the leader of the werewolf clan fought with the council and decided to save the offspring's. If it ever happened again, but they must choose one race/clan to live with. My dad took Zexion in, so he lived with us until he was of age. "

I was in shock, the council was that bad? How could they do such things? Decide on killing a baby? Poor Zexion, living without his parents. The council is so so so…inhuman, well they aren't exactly human, but they should at least be more I don't know, not selfish bastards!

"Yeah I Know." Axel said nodding. I glared at him once more.

"For the zillion time Axel, stop reading my thoughts!" I yelled at him through gritted teeth.

"Hai, hai. You're no fun Roxie." he smirked at me and winked.

"Roxie? What the hell, Axel?" Roxie? Excuse me do I look like a girl to you?

"It's cute and it fits you." He pouted his lips and blinked his eyes.

I sighed in defeat, ok the nickname was cute and he didn't mean it as a girly name so I'll let it pass.

"Ok, but no girly nicknames, got it?" I warned him with my finger.

"Sure no prob." He rested his hands on the back of his head smiling and he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit! Dad's gonna kill me!" Axel jumped out of his couch and ran to his room.

I was in the living room confused at the sudden outburst of the crazy red head.

"Axel? You ok? What's wrong?" I got up and picked through his bed room door to see that he was currently changing shirts and I had a clear view at his muscled chest. I blushed for my rudeness and ran to the living room again.

Minutes later he walked out of his room in a very different attire. He changed his parting close to a rather casual yet formal one. He wore dark jeans, a darks green shirt and a black suit jacket over it, and his hair was slightly combed.

"Yeah, every things fine, well sort of anyways. See, I was suppose to meet my dad tonight he wanted to talk to me about something important, and I totally forgot so I'm heading over there now." He said and went to the kitchen looking for something on the counter; keys.

"Wait, you plan to leave me, a stranger, who you just met today, in your Oh so expensive loft alone?" I asked him totally not believing this. Have you ever heard of robbery? Hello you don't even know me that well!

He looked around and then to me.

"Yeah, aha. If you're hungry the fridge is full so help yourself and if you need anything call me, the number's on that table. Oh, and spare key is under the DVD. Bye." He finished and left the loft.

I feel like I'm babysitting his house. But seriously he's lucky he saved my life cause I would so totally rob him. I thought to myself as I was left alone in the huge loft.

"I heard that." Axel said as he left through the outside elevator.

"Dammit Axel stop reading them!" I yelled once more.

I could hear his laughter all the way here. Honestly he doesn't get it, does he?

I looked around once more and decided exploring his place. Well he never said I couldn't right? He practically left his place in my hands, so now I'm gonna fun searching it. I smiled evilly.


End file.
